Darkside Of The Sun
by Thnks Fr th Mmrs you Humanoid
Summary: What happens when three infamous bands disappear? What if they were abducted by aliens? what will the Doctor do? What happens when the Doctor's companion disappears too? Oh...did I mention she has a few crazy friends?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I was watching the Christmas Episode of Doctor Who when I came up with this. So ENJOY! :D**

**Its based on three bands. But to find out who those bands are, you'll have to read the first three chapters (; but why stop there? Why not read the whole story while your at it?**

**Inspired by the song "Darkside Of The Sun - Tokio Hotel" (that would be the reason It's called that)**

**Darkside Of The Sun**

**Chapter One**

Hayley ((Williams that is)) woke up in a very technologically-advanced room. She couldn't remember what had happened to her the night before. All she remembered was walking off the stage after their performance in Dublin, sitting down in her dressing room, then waking up here. She looked around, there was monitor-looking things everywhere, and any part of wall that wasn't covered with them, had gold-type-half-spheres on them. She was woken by robotic voices coming from outside the door.

"_where. Did. These. Huuumans. Come. froooom?" _

"_According. To. My. Calculations. They. Came. From. Dublin. Irelaaaand. But. They. Were. Heading. Towards. Tennessee. Americaaa." _

She didn't know who was outside, but she noticed that she was sitting on the floor then. She looked to her right to see Josh, Zac, Taylor and Jeremy out cold. She didn't have the strength to stand up, it was like something was forcing her back to the ground. But she did have enough strength to force her elbow out into Josh's side. "huh?! What?!" he woke up instantly.

"JOSH!" Hayley gasped with relief, she thought she was going to be the only conscious one for a while, "WHERE ARE WE?!"

Josh looked around, seeing exactly what his band mate saw. Ignoring Hayley's question, he asked, "where are we?" Hayley started banging her head off the wall.

"what?" Josh asked, confused.

"I just asked that," Hayley pointed out.

"she did you know," Zac startled them

"oh! God! you scared me!" Hayley started hyperventilating, and put a hand on her chest to calm herself down.

"sorry!" he apologised and started twirling his drumsticks round in his hand. that's when Josh realised he still had his guitar.

"how long have you been awake?" Hayley questioned.

"like a minute." Josh answered Hayley whacked him across the head, "OW!" he yelped.

"not you! ZAC!" she laughed and looked towards the drummer.

"no clue. Not that long. Or maybe very long. I cant tell by that stupid clock!" he pointed to the deformed circular thing on the wall.

"well….it is a CIRCLE and there are SOME sort of symbols on it." Josh tilted his head in confusion.

"well I for one am bored." Hayley sulked and looked at her feet, her red hair falling round her face.

"Hayley," Zac questioned, only noticing her hair colour change, "I thought you died your hair blonde?"

"I-I DID!" she gaped, grabbing her hair with her hands.

"well what happened to it then?!" Josh laughed, obviously not getting the seriousness.

"agh! Well, moving on from that. What do you want to do to pass the time?" Zac asked, eyeing his drumsticks.

Hayley, noticing that he was dying to play some music, said, "well, we're obviously not getting out of THIS hell hole anytime soon. And like the Stereophonics said, Keep Calm and Carry On. So why don't we just play some music?"

"great idea!" Jeremy bounced up.

"ahh!" the trio screamed. But they soon got over it, Zac started banging is sticks off the ground and Jeremy and Josh started strumming chords.

"I'm sitting in a room, made up of only big white walls and in the hall, There are people looking through, The window in the door they know exactly what we're here for," Hayley began singing. Halfway through the song, she cut off and asked, "should we not wake Taylor up?" she pointed to the rhythm guitarist, still out cold on the floor. Zac hit Taylor on the head with one of the drumsticks and he stood up with shock.

"huh?! What?! Where am I?!" he spun round in a full circle, before walking into a wall.

"BAHHAHA!" Jeremy died laughing.

"wait. How can you do that?" Hayley asked puzzled.

"what?" the rest of them asked.

"stand up? I can't it's like something's pinning me to the ground." she was VERY confused. Taylor walked over to where Hayley was sitting and fell to the ground.

"it's like there's some gravity difference." Josh said, trying to sound smart. He stood up, giving Hayley room to move away from the Gravity-thing. She stood up and stretched her arms.

"FINALLY! That's SO much better!" she yawned. Josh started playing the starting chords of Ignorance randomly and the rest of the band started playing it too.

"IGNORANCE. Is your new best friend!" Hayley was halfway through the second chorus, "Ignorance is your new best fr--" the door flung open, startling the five.

"who's there?" Hayley was beginning to get scared now.

"_stop. With. That. Infernal. Rackeeeet." _a robotic voice complained. They all dropped their instruments (well, Josh, Jeremy and Taylor did. Zac dropped his drumsticks and Hayley stood there speechless)

Zac held up his hands in defence, "OK, we've stopped. B-but who a-are you?"

At that moment 2 tank-like-robot-looking things came in through the door. They had the same half-sphere things from the wall on their bottom half. They had two lights on top, a long stalk with a blue light (probably their eye), a death-ray-looking-thing and what looked like a _Toilet plunger_. Taylor had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at it. "what?" Jeremy whispered to him.

"they have a toilet plunger for an arm," he sniggered.

"shut up Taylor!" Josh growled, "they have like-- death rays or something."

On of the robot-things pointed its "death ray" towards the three. _"be. Quieeeet." _it ordered.

"uhh…. Who are you? And why are we here?" Hayley asked, trying not to sound scared. (well, I would be scared too if something I'd never seen before kidnapped me ((nah. I wouldn't actually :D I'm not scared of anything (; )))

"_we. Are. The. Daaaleeeks." _the other one said. Taylor started laughing again.

"what is it THIS time?" Josh sighed.

"they talk funny." he laughed.

"TAYLOR SHUT UP!" the other four yelled.

"_follow. Uuuuss." _both who they said were Daleks, ordered.

The Daleks left the room, followed by the five confused/scared/curious musicians.

They were led to a huge (and I mean HUGE) hall, it resembled the room they had just been in (well only about a billion times bigger). Very technological. With the same gold half-spheres covering the walls. All five jaws dropped when they saw the army of thousands of Daleks in front of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pete ((Wentz)) awoke to find himself lying on the ground, with three figures looking over him. "Pete are you OK?" Patrick asked.

"who are you?" Pete asked, sounding confused. Andy slapped him. "OW!" he yelped and scowled at Andy. "That helped though. Where are we?"

Turns out, Fall Out Boy were in the same position as Paramore were. "don' know. We just woke up here." Joe looked around and Pete sat up, rubbing his head.

"why are we here?" he asked, getting annoyed now. They all shrugged. Pete got up and walked off to the corner of the room, sat down and sulked at the lack of answers he was getting. "kidnapped?" he muttered to himself, "I was meant to see Ashlee tonight. We were going to go out to dinner tonight. Looks like that is SO going to happen now." he rested his head against the wall, only to hear music. Confusion spread across his face and he motioned for Patrick to come over.

"what?" Patrick asked, walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"listen." he said and pointed to the wall. Patrick pressed his ear against the wall.

"Ignorance is your new best friend! Ignorance is your new best fr--" he heard.

"is that PARAMORE?!" he asked astonished. The other two looked curious and pressed their ears to the same wall. they heard robotic voices then and Hayley demanding answers.

"so if those robot things kidnapped Paramore, does that mean THEY kidnapped us too?" Andy asked.

"give the guy a prize," Pete laughed sarcastically. Patrick just looked around in desperate need of an escape route, didn't see any (other than the door which they discovered to be locked a little earlier), sank to the ground (facing Pete) and took his hat off in despair.

"since when did you have bright red hair?!" Joe asked sounding astonished yet amused.

"last time I checked, it was blonde…." Patrick gazed up at a confused Joe. He was confused himself.

There was silence for what seemed like days. All band members sitting against their own personal wall. Suddenly, the door flung open, and the same robot-things came in through the door.

"OF COURSE! WE'RE KIDNAPPED AND NOW TWO GIANT SALT SHAKERS!" Pete moaned. The rest of his band died laughing at Pete's remark.

"_be. Quieeet!" _Dalek 1 said ((referring to them as Dalek 1 and Dalek 2 now.))

"make me." Pete grumbled.

"PETE! This isn't the time to go all diva on us!" Joe yelled. Pete, acting all hard, but actually he was shitting himself, (yes, he was THAT Scared) just moaned.

"_stand. Up. And. Follow. Uuus." _Dalek 2 ordered.

"HA! MAKE US!" Pete laughed. Dalek 1 aimed the "death ray" and shot, (purposely) missing him. The four guys, now scared like hell, did what they said and followed them out, through and endless maze of corridors (which looked the same as the room they'd just left) until they came to the same huge hall that Paramore were standing in. only they were standing at opposite ends.

Patrick was (just about) able to see over all the Daleks, and his eyes locked with Hayley's. he waved to her, relief flashing over his face. If Paramore were still alive, then none of them were going to be murdered. He hoped.

The two Daleks had left, leaving Fall Out Boy to stand there (scared stiff) and not knowing what to do. "what now?" Andy asked.

"I have no clue" Joe replied and looked around to see if he could see any other…humans…. Apart from themselves and Paramore. He didn't see anyone. Just thousands of Daleks. They were done for. And they all knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**You didn't ACTUALLY think I would write a FanFiction without including Tokio Hotel did you??? LOL ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Bill who was pacing up and down the tour bus, stressed as he had heard about the disappearances of some bands, looked at his brother, who was playing random chords on his guitar. "What?" Tom asked.

"could you please stop that?" Bill asked, "I'm already stressed enough." Tom, being plain Tom, stared playing the chords louder.

"you're stressed about what?" Georg asked from the table he was sitting at (stuffing his face with pizza and listening to Fall Out Boy on his ipod.)

"Georg. Have you not heard?" Bill glared at him. Georg immediately becoming concerned, pulled out his earphones and set the slice of pizza down.

"no. have I heard what?" Georg questioned. Bill turned on the TV. And the news was on.

"After the recent disappearances of Alternative Rock bands Paramore and Fall Out Boy…" The news reporter said. Georg's jaw dropped at the words Fall. Out. Boy. "fans have been creating riots in both Tennessee and Illinois. Both the home states of the two bands. If anyone has any idea of the whereabouts of the infamous bands, please contact--" Bill turned off the TV.

"that." he said. Both Georg's and Tom's faces flooded with worry. What if they were going to be kidnapped? They all started breathing heavily. Tom put his guitar down. "hey…" Bill looked around the bus, "where's Gustav?"

"shisste!" Georg panicked. "what if-- what if he's been kidnapped?!"

Tom's eyes widened. "GUSTAV!" he called. No answer.

"GUSTAV?!" the three of them called. Still no answer. Tom stood up and ran to the back of the bus, "GUSTAV?!" he tried one more time. That's when he began to get dizzy. "whoa. I feel faint." he stumbled his way back to where Bill and Georg were, only to find them passed out on the floor. He collapsed then, unconsciousness taking over his whole body.

Now I know what your thinking. Tokio Hotel are going to wake up in a room, then the two Daleks will come in ect. BUT. Just read on…..

Gustav awoke to find himself lying in the middle of a corridor. (same corridors that FOB and Paramore walked through). He immediately stood up and started walking. He didn't know where he was going. Or where he was for a matter of fact. But he went where his feet took him. He looked back at where he had woken up just for a millisecond, and walked into something. Well some_one_ to be precise. They both fell back onto the floor and Gustav looked up to see that he'd walked into Bill. "Bill!" he exclaimed, "Danke Gott! You're ok! I was worried!"

"Gustav! This is going to be such a stupid thing to ask but where are we?" Bill asked.

"no clue." he replied, "but we have to get out of here. And fast."

Just then, they heard noises. They panicked but stood up and hid in a, what looked like a janitors closet (it of course wasn't a janitors closet, because why would there be a janitors closet where they were?). Bill was breathing heavily but he looked up to see a pair of brown eyes staring directly at him.

"oh F**k!" he jumped back about 10 feet and started hyperventilating. But the person just put a hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him down.

"Bill! Bill it's just me!" Tom breathed. Turns out, all four of them were hiding in the closet-thing.

Georg pressed his ear against the door and listened to see if anyone was there. Nothing. "C'mon guys. I think it's safe."

He turned (what seemed to be) a handle and opened the door. Only to be greeted by our two good and well known (by now) friends. Dalek 1 and Dalek 2.

"_What. Are. You. Doing. Heerree?" _Dalek 1 questioned.

"_you. Should. Not. Be. Heerree!" _Dalek 2 complained.

"sorry!" Bill apologized, "we just woke up here!"

"yeah, we didn't know where we were meant to go!" Gustav explained. The other two were speechless. All of them scared stiff.

"_It. Does. Not. Maatteer." _Dalek 1 turned around, _"Follow. Uuus."_

The four of them followed the Daleks to the huge hall. Well, Bill, Gustav and Georg followed. Tom was to scared to walk. So the three of them dragged him along.

When they got there, they saw the two missing bands, surrounded by Daleks. Not able to move. They all looked VERY frightened. All three bands were at different ends of the room. All surrounded. They saw the thousands of Daleks and stood there. Speechless, all except for Tom (there's a shock) "Nein!" he cried, "We're all going to die!" Everyone (well, all the HUMANS) shot a look at him, no one had dared to speak after they'd entered the hall.

A little bit later, all the bands were escorted (by about 7 Daleks each) to a smaller room. They were all left alone in it. No one spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

There was nothing but silence between the 13 musicians. They were all packed into a tiny room. It was probably about the size of…..a normal sized bathroom (unless you are some rich person who can afford a very big bathroom).

Georg was excited, because he was sitting beside Pete Wentz. The _bassist _of his _favourite_ band. He eventually got bored and pulled out his ipod. They were all sitting very close together (well could you blame them? You try fitting thirteen people into your bathroom). Pete could hear what was playing from Georg's ipod. "this ain't a scene. It's a god. Damn. Arms race," he could hear from it. He stared at the German bassist for a while, until Georg noticed him.

"what?" he asked.

"you're listening to Fall Out Boy." Pete pointed out. As he said this, Joe, Patrick and Andy's heads popped up and stared at him.

"oh right!" Georg realised. Hayley chuckled at his sudden realisation. That began a conversation about favourite bands. None of them wanted to talk about the…whatever they were….that were holding them hostage.

"Samy Deluxe!" Tom said instantly.

"Coldplay und…Green Day…und…Placebo," Bill grinned, trying to prove that his brother had bad taste in music.

"und Nena." Georg reminded him.

"oh ja! Nena!" Bill laughed.

"I like…..Jimmy Eat World." Hayley pitched in and high-fived Jeremy.

Suddenly, there was a lot of commotion coming from outside the door. "Don't. Let. Them. get. Awaaay!" one of the Daleks ordered. There was a lot of weird sounds. Probably their death rays.

"OH MY GOD!" Bill bounced up.

"is someone trying to save us?" Hayley copied Bill. They both ran to the door and pressed their ears to it.

"AH!" someone screamed.

"watch out!" someone else yelled and there was another death ray sound.

"_DOC-TOOOOR!" _a Dalek exclaimed.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" a man yelled, obviously to the "hostages". Bill and Hayley backed away from the door and someone kicked it in. "QUICKLY! FOLLOW ME!"

They al did as he said and followed him out of the room. Out into the corridor where there was about 16 Daleks, all shooting at him. They quickly dodged them and the strange man led them into a blue box.

"is that a _police box?_" Gustav asked sceptically.

"Yes! Now get in!" the man ordered.

"but there's no WAY we'll all fit in that!" Andy grumbled.

"yes! You will! Now get in!" the man yelled and motioned his hand towards the door as if to say 'go! Now! Go, go, go!'. they all did as he said and ran into it (well, Joe tripped up and they all fell over him.)

"well, it was nice seeing you again, but, I must be off, Ta Ta!" the man said (in an English accent) to the Daleks and closed the door.

"oh my god!" they all gaped.

"I-I-it's b-b--" Tom stuttered.

"it's bigger on the inside, yeah I know, d'ya like it?" he asked.

"yeah yeah, it's nice an' all, but….who are you?" Taylor asked.

"it's David Tennant!" Joe laughed, copying the man's English Accent.

"I AM NOT DAVID TENNANT!" he argued.

"I thought David Tennant was Scottish?" Patrick joked.

"I AM NOT DAVID TENNANT!"

"who are you then?" Hayley asked.

"I am the doctor." he answered.

"doctor who?" Zac asked.

"no, just the doctor."

Just then, a girl, who looked about 17, skipped over to the Doctor's side. "who've we got here then?" she asked.

"Dalek hostages."

"oh, ok then." she said (it hasn't clicked that it's Paramore, Fall Out Boy and Tokio Hotel yet), skipped over to the huge machine in the middle and started flipping some switches, "we're ready to go!" she smiled.

"hang on!" the Doctor called to the confused musicians. The all grabbed onto the nearest thing to them (in Joes case, that was Patrick o_O). the room started moving and the bands hung on for dear life. The girl, who was obviously used to it, started dancing about and singing, "READY SET GO! IT'S TIME TO RUN! THE SKY IS CHANGING WE ARE ONE!" she sang. Tokio Hotel all exchanged looks.

"she's a lively one. Never seen a girl so hyper in my life." the Doctor joked, she just grinned and went back to the machine thing.

"you've got a beautiful singing voice." Bill laughed. The girl's head shot up, hearing his German accent. Shock spread across her face.

"wait a second!" she gaped. "yo-you're T-tokio Hotel!"

"took you long enough!" Tom said sarcastically, "how could you have not realised that?! I mean look at his hair!" he pointed towards his brother's lion mane (yes, I know Bill has a Mohawk now, but I like his "palm-tree hair" better XD)

"well, when your in this business, you see all kinds of weird things." she laughed, but then looked at the other 9 people, shock, once again, spread across her face. "wait! you're Paramore! And Fall Out Boy!" her mouth hung open, "Doctor am I dreaming?"

"probably not. I would highly doubt it." the room stopped shaking.

"Danke Gott!" Georg sighed with relief. The Doctor ran over to the door and opened it.

"Ah. Good old London!" he smiled.

"but Doctor? Aren't you taking us home? None of us live in London." Pete grumbled.

"I don't even live in London!" the girl called from behind them.

"nah. Can't take you home 'til we get rid of those Daleks." the Doctor sighed.

"but--"

"relax! It's Christmas!" he smiled, "Louise! You look after half of them! I can't take them all myself!"

The girl, whose name was apparently Louise, sighed and stood up from the chair she'd been sitting on. Hayley rushed over to her, in relief of another girl. Tom, having the idea of being able to chat up yet ANOTHER girl, rushed to her side. Bill, who immediately got jealous, bounced over to her. This made the Doctor laugh. Georg and Gustav exchanged looks and walked over towards the brothers. Hayley motioned for someone to come over and Zac shuffled over.

"looks like you seven our stuck with me then." the Doctor said to the remaining seven, "well come on then!" they followed him out the door and out into the city of London.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

*in the TARDIS*

Louise was sitting on a chair, with her feet up on one of the many metal bars around the TARDIS and she was staring at the ceiling. Hayley was just dancing about, no music, just dancing and Zac was laughing at her. Tom was leaning against the TARDIS doors, smirking. Obviously thinking of a way to get this mystery girl. However, his plan wasn't going to work, as she seemed to have clicked with his brother already, they were talking about music and stuff like that. But like that was going to stop him. Georg and Gustav just wandered around, admiring the technology, (well, GUSTAV did, Georg on the other hand just stared at the drummer, wondering what the hell he was doing). Bill was sitting on the same bar that Louise had her feet on. "nah, I'm a complete addict slash dork when it comes to them," she said, answering one of Bill's previous questions.

"I think Green Day are awesome." Bill smiled, knowing how to get on this girls good side, she didn't seem like the one to mess around with. 'poor Tom,' he thought to himself, 'and he'll be over in 3...2...1...'

At that moment (just like Bill predicted), Tom came over, seeming all smug (he'd obviously thought of a good ((good as in incredibly CHEESY)) pick-up line). "Louise right?" he asked, playing with his lip ring.

Louise knew what kind of guy he was, but decided to humour him. "yeah. That's me." she smiled, looking at Bill as if to say, 'watch this, but play along.' Bill immediately caught on and nodded.

Tom got a closer to her, their faces inches away, "you know," Tom began, "you're eyes are like--" he stopped mid sentence.

"yeah?" she said, in a really high pitched voice, pretending to be thrilled that Tom was speaking to her.

"they're like to beautiful pools of blue." he smirked and went to kiss her, but she dodged it quickly and stood up, resulting in Tom loosing his balance and falling flat on his face. Everyone laughed at him.

"s-sorry Tom." she laughed, "that may work for the girls in the Playboy Mansion, but it wont work on me." she walked off.

"nice one. I givez you respect." Hayley went to high-five her.

Tom, being completely annoyed, got up from the floor and went to sulk in the corner. Georg saw him and went to sit down beside him. "piss off." Tom said grumpily. Georg, ignoring Tom's warning, sat down beside him.

"oh c'mon Tom!" he laughed, "you KNOW that never would've worked!"

"it would've, if it wasn't for my god damn brother getting there first…" he mumbled to himself.

"Not true!" Georg disagreed, "she wouldn't have fallen for that trick at any point whatsoever! Not here! Not there! Not ANYWHERE!" Georg was nearly in tears laughing at the scene that had happened less then five minutes ago.

"Thank you Dr. Seuss!" Tom said sarcastically.

Hayley eventually got dizzy (from dancing, for all you that have forgotten) and walked over to talk to Louise.

"so how did you meet the Doctor?" she asked

"well, it's a long story. I was performing at this festival thing and these alien things, Slytheen, I think was what they were called, came in and tried to, well, kill everybody. Then the Doctor came out of nowhere and tried to get everyone away…." she began telling this (weird) story. But why bore you with these guys any more? Lets go see how the doctor is holding up with Fall Out Boy, Jeremy, Taylor and Josh (oh god, he's got JEREMY AND TAYLOR, TOGETHER, how the hell did he manage that?!).

"where are we going?" Pete asked. The doctor just ignored him.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" Pete demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you stop going all diva on me." he answered. Andy just laughed at the bassist's face after he said that. It was red with embarrassment/anger.

They came to a chippie. "ah. I love Fish and Chips every time I come to earth." the Doctor sighed happily.

"every time you come to earth? What? You're like an alien then?" Josh asked.

"well…I guess you could say that."

"a-and that girl…she's an alien too?" Patrick asked, sounding shocked.

"No. she's human. Belfast, is where she's from…I think"

Just then, a very angry guy came out of the shop "HEY! You're either going to piss off, or buy something! STOP LOITERING!" he yelled.

"you want anything?" the Doctor asked, they all shook their heads. The doctor walked into the shop and then returned with vinegar-covered chips. Pete went to take some and the Doctor smacked his hand away, "hey. If you wanted some, then you should've said."

Pete, getting annoyed at all the "disrespect" he was getting, walked off, away from everyone. Patrick just rolled his eyes. "what's his name again?" The doctor asked, with a mouthful of chips.

"Pete." the rest of Fall Out Boy said, staring off after the pissed-off bass player.

Suddenly, a huge beam of blue light shot down from the sky, surrounding Pete, then he disappeared. "PETE!" the Doctor shouted angrily, ran over to where he had been standing and looked up. Nothing.

"Shit!" Andy exclaimed.

"oh god! Pete!" Patrick looked up to the sky, and saw another 3 blue beams coming down from no where. "SHIT!" he exclaimed and tried to dodge it, but before you knew it, the rest of Fall Out Boy vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Fall Out Boy all woke up, surrounded by 7 Daleks. But....they were standing. How were they asleep and standing at the same time? Well, it's MY story, anything can happen! "OH GOD! WE'RE HERE AGAIN!!!" Pete moaned.

"be. Quieeeet!" one of the Daleks ordered. Then the circle of Daleks around them started moving, forcing them to move too. After they walked for, well, what seemed like an hour, they came to a door. "get. iiiin!" a Dalek ordered. Joe turned the handle. Now, they're on a Dalek spaceship (again). You'd think that he doors would be really weird-unlike-earth-doors. Well, think again! They are normal doors! Haha! Anyway, Joe walked into the room and (wait, how did I get THAT of topic?) Patrick, Pete and Andy followed behind him. The door was shut and locked by the Daleks (how the hell did they close and lock the door? They have no arms! Well, like I said, it's MY story! Anything can happen!) Patrick looked around the all-too-familiar-room and froze when he saw a girl, sitting in the corner of the room.

"OH GOD! NOT THAT GIRL! NOT AGAIN!" he exclaimed. Joe and Andy exchanged looks. Pete was too pissed off to care.

"trust me! This is NOT what it looks like!" the girl said.

"please tell me you DON'T have your cricket bat with you!" Patrick pleaded.

"nope. Leonardo is back home under my bed with Sirius!" the girl grinned.

"Patrick, who the hell is that?" Andy asked.

"you don't—" Patrick got cut off as the girl jumped up and ran over to Andy.

"I'm Rowan. Author slash Fall Out Boy stalker--- I mean, Fall Out Boy fan," she smiled.

"PLEASE don't tell me we're stuck in this room with _you_" Patrick was begging.

"I wish I COULD tell you that, because I can tell you don't want me here, but I can't. I'm stuck here too!" she said, all too happily.

Patrick eventually got over his shock and sat down on the floor (as far away from Rowan as possible) the rest of them sat down beside him. Rowan dug through the bag she had and pulled out her laptop. "how the hell? Where'd you get that from?!" Andy looked shocked.

"eh. I know a guy." She said and began typing.

"whatcha do-oin?" Joe asked and slid over to sit beside her.

"FANFICTIONS!" she shouted randomly.

"you write fanfictions?" Andy asked.

"indeed." She nodded and began typing again. After a long silence, well, apart from the tapping of the keys, Rowan laughed, very loudly. It awoke Pete from his "beauty-nap". Ashley is getting to him.....

"AHH! WHAT THE FU—" he exclaimed but was interrupted by the room suddenly shaking like crazy, "EARTHQUAKE!" Pete shouted and covered his head.

"how can there be an earthquake in space?! Silly Pete." Rowan laughed.

The shaking stopped and there was a knock on the door. The five of them exchanged looks. Rowan shoved her laptop into her bag, a Fall Out Boy bag to be precise, in fear that it was a Dalek or something.

After a while, there was another knock. No one moved, or even breathed. "calm down. It's me!" they heard an all-too-familiar-voice say. Well, familiar to all of them but Rowan. "the Daleks are gone! Come ON!" the Doctor shouted through the door randomly. Relief flashed across their faces and they rushed for the door. They all got stuck. Rowan was behind them, laughing her head off. "ONE AT A TIME!" the Doctor shouted, but he was laughing at the same time. Once they were all through the door. They looked around. Somehow, the room travelled through space and ended up in a vacant car park in North Belfast.

"what. The. fu—" Pete gaped, but was (again)interrupted. There was a squeak, a door squeaking to be precise. They all turned their heads to see the TARDIS. Louise skipped out.

"Rowan?!" she grinned.

"hey dude," Rowan waved. Patrick stared at Louise, then at Rowan, then back to Louise.

"oh god! There's two of them!? Please don't tell me that you are like HER." He was talking to Louise, and pointed at Rowan.

The girls looked at each other, "eh..." they said together.

"OH! Rowan! You left Leonardo on the TARDIS from last time!" Louise said randomly and ran into the TARDIS, then emerged again with a cricket bat.

"OH GOD!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!" Patrick exclaimed and hid behind Andy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes yes, I KNOW I haven't updated in ages. I've been too busy reading Skulduggery Pleasant. (ROWAN this is YOUR bloody fault!) and no doubt I'll make reference to it at SOME point in this chapter. And you may feel bad for Patrick, because of Rowan. But how can you handle feeling bad for both Patrick AND Josh? And possibly Bill, depending on how obsessive I get whilst writing this :D if you don't know what I'm on about (but I'm sure Rowan, and Victoria know what I'm on about. Maybe.) then I suggest you read on.**

**Chapter 7**

Paramore, Georg, Bill and Gustav (Tom was too pissed off to care) came out to see what Patrick was shouting about. Hayley took one look at Patrick and died laughing.

Andy sighed, took one look at the small man, who was quivering with fear, standing behind him and pushed him away, "grow up Patrick!" he laughed.

"yeah, you're saying that, but you haven't met _her _before in your life!" Patrick protested.

"oh come on! She's not _that_ bad!" Louise laughed and stared at Rowan.

"yeah, not that bad until we drag Victoria into it." she grinned evilly and stared directly at Josh.

"I've got a feeling I'm not going to like what's coming next….." Josh said anxiously.

"nope," the two girls grinned.

"how do we get her here?" Rowan asked.

"shouldn't be THAT hard…..seeing as how obsessive she is." Louise smiled at her own joke.

She looked around to determine how far away Victoria's house was from here. Not that far. She came up with her ingenious idea. "hmm…..PARAMORE!" she shouted randomly. Jeremy and Zac exchanged looks. "nope, nothing. Damnit!" she cursed under her breath.

"FARRO!" Rowan yelled. Josh and Zac looked at each other.

"well, that sort of worked. I can see that she's coming." Louise stared into space.

"are you _reading_ the _air_?" Georg asked sceptically.

"dude! You can't read the air! You aren't Skulduggery!" (I hope you're happy Rowan! I made a reference to the almighty book! You've got me obsessed! Haha) Rowan hit the back of Louise's head.

"can so! You can't prove nothin'!" Louise grinned. She looked around then nodded at Rowan.

"JOSH!" they both yelled. Josh looked a bit shocked as they yelled his name.

Next thing you know, a frizzy-haired girl, about Rowan and Louise's age came out of nowhere.

"huh?! Josh?! What?!" the girl grinned.

"hey Victoria," Louise held up her hand for a high-five.

"hi!" Victoria replied.

"hey dude!" Rowan smiled. Louise glanced at Josh and saw a worried look on his face. She shook her head.

"Victoria, what ever you do, DON'T turn around." Louise whispered, whilst looking at Josh, who was standing behind this weird frizzy-haired girl (haha! Said it twice Victoria! But there is no denying that your hair IS frizzy xD nah, I kid! :P).

"why?" she asked sceptically, but turned around, saw the guitarist and screamed.

Josh hid behind his brother.

"hey dude, you don't have a guy to scare yet!" Rowan said to Louise but looked at Bill, with a 'you're in for it.' look.

"hey, I do, I'm just not as crazy and obsessed as you guys are!" Louise pointed out.

"lies!" Rowan exclaimed.

"yeah, so what? I just don't want to put Bill through any torture. Not like you're putting Patrick through." she looked at Patrick, who was standing there, hyperventilating, "And not like Victoria with Josh either…" she pointed to Josh. Victoria was standing beside him, staring at him, and grinning. Josh looked quite uncomfortable.

"Victo-ri-a!!!" Louise sang, "leave him alone! Don't put him through anymore misery."

The three girls looked at each other and burst into song, "I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top. She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock!" they all laughed.

"ok, sorry about that," Victoria smiled, "I can get a _little _bit…..obsessive…"

"ha, ya think?" Pete rolled his eyes.

"I'm Victoria." she smiled.

"OH GOD!" Patrick yelled randomly.

"what?!" Joe asked, sounding concerned.

"THERE'S THREE OF THEM NOW!" at that point, he fainted.

"PATRICK!" Rowan exclaimed and ran over to him, "are you OK?!"

Patrick sat up and looked at her, "I've…been better" he said, rubbing his head.

"is he ok?" Bill asked Gustav, "he's gone 5 seconds without freaking out about those girls."

"don't know, but you better watch out. You saw how obsessive those girls are. And you heard what they said about Louise and _you_" Gustav said, "odds are, she's just AS obsessive."

"I don't know, I mean she SEEMS ok….." at that moment, Tom came out, sulking, he was obviously going mad with the lack of attention he was getting.

He looked at the two new girls, whom he hadn't seen, and his face lit up. "calm down, they've already set their eyes on…..other guys," the Doctor said, trying to hold down a laugh. Tom looked at Rowan who was helping Patrick off the ground, and looked at Victoria, who was blabbering away to Josh.

"GAH!" Tom moaned and sat down, with his back against the room which used to be part of a Dalek spaceship, but was now in a car park, somewhere in North Belfast. Pete was already sitting there, sulking.

After they both realised that no one was going to come over to talk to them, they began to make a conversation. Well, sort of.

"my life sucks." Tom groaned.

"ha! Tell me about it." Pete replied

"your life isn't as bad as mine!"

"wanna bet?" Pete said sarcastically

"you've got ASHLEE SIMPSON. You're life couldn't get any better! Man, she's hot!" Tom exclaimed.

"my life sucks though. No one will pay attention to me!"

"none of the girls will talk to me"

"I haven't seen Ashlee in ages!"

"my brother got the girls first."

"I don't have any eyeliner left." normally Tom would've laughed at this, but he was a) too pissed off to care. And b) he hears enough of it from Bill.

"I have no clue where I am, and I speak really bad English"

"I've been abducted by Daleks."

"so have I you prick!"

"twice."

"oh, ok you win."

They went back to the silence after that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Right, Okay, I know how much you hate authors notes, but it explains why I haven't updated in a while. Okay, well, Welcome To Humanoid City tour started last…Monday? And I have been excited….. Even though Tokio Hotel aren't coming to Ireland (the bastards) =[ no! I take that back!!!! I'm sorry TH! I love you!!!! Then there is also the fact I started back at school, mid-term was awesome. I slept for most of it. I updated Rescue Me….at least four times in one week. And I also updated Battle Of The Bands and Thanks For The Venom (finally). I've been reading lots of other fanfictions (why won't word let me type fanfics? And why did it let me type it that time?) but here's this chapter, as promised, but I'm also aiming to make my chapters a LOT longer….. So far they're only 2 pages, size 14 writing. This one is like 3 and a half…. But I'll fix that. These authors notes are incredibly long, so I'll just be going….. Bye!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Okay, so far, Fall Out Boy, Paramore, and of course (the awesome) Tokio Hotel have been abducted by daleks, saved, Fall Out Boy were abducted again, they met Rowan (which obviously wasn't the first time….for Patrick anyway), they got saved, again, they are now in the middle of some random car park in Belfast, Rowan and Louise summoned Victoria, Rowan and Victoria are both freaking Patrick and Josh, and Bill is slightly worried if Louise will do the same with him. I suppose you're wondering, how the _hell _is this going to get anymore weird. Well, it's _me, _it shall get a lot more weirder…. Is weirder even a word?

Anyway, Louise was hyper as she'd found a packet of Skittles in her pocket, which are one of the two things which make her hyper. Those and Coco Pops. Don't ask. So anyway, Louise, Rowan and Victoria were all sitting inside the TARDIS, sitting on the bench that (used to) sit around the Maths Building at their school, you do not want to know how it got there, seriously, they were planning on how to traumatize---- I mean _socialize _with Bill, Patrick and Josh. They hadn't come up with much, as they'd all began to sing "Sugar, We're Going Down" (badly). When they were in mid….uh….lyric? "Down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one wi---" They stopped singing because they all sensed, well, Louise sensed someone approach them, they had their backs to the door you see, and they had been singing, so they were hardly going to notice someone behind them, well, _normal people _wouldn't. But this is Louise, Rowan and Victoria! Normal isn't part of their vocabulary. I'm rambling on again, back to the story.

Hey sang along to the music playing from Victoria's phone, "Down, down in an earlier round And Sugar, we're going down swinging, I'll be your number one wi---" they stopped as soon as they sensed that someone was standing behind them.

"ah, Bill, so kind of you to join us!" Rowan said, without even turning around, "now, we could either leave, or you could join us with the singing, you know, you being a lady-boy singer and all"

"PATRICK'S GINGER!" Louise yelled at Rowan before Bill could respond to the 'lady boy' comment.

"I'M NOT BLOODY GINGER!" they all heard someone shout from outside, which they were guessing was Patrick.

"HA! P. Sassy agrees with me!" Rowan grinned in triumph. See, this was their usual argument, if Rowan called Bill a lady-boy (which he is SOOO not!), then Louise was allowed to call Patrick ginger.

"aww! But Bill isn't a lady-boy! Are you Bill?" Louise looked at the very confused-looking singer. Eh, could you blame him? He was in a room by himself with Louise, Rowan and Victoria.

"ehm…..no? I hope not…" he replied and then risked a glance at Victoria, who was laughing her head off.

"see!" Louise stuck her tongue out at Rowan then an _innocent_ smile spread across her face as she looked at Bill.

"so…what do you want exactly?" Victoria asked while trying to, as anyone from Belfast would say, nick some Skittles from Louise.

"well….. I just wanted to see if _I_ could have some Skittles?" he laughed and shot a look at Rowan and Victoria, who were now in the middle of a Rock, Paper, Scissors battle. Louise caught on to what Bill was saying and then turned to her friends, she hit them both across the head, they complained, but then she gave them a look as if to say 'go away! Please?' they (eventually) caught on and darted out of the TARDIS, looking for Patrick and Josh.

Louise looked up at Bill, who seemed even taller, now that she was sitting down, she didn't like being 5'2", in fact, she hated it. She patted the now-vacant-seat beside her and Bill sat down. "so…..where did you get this bench, and do I want to know?" Bill asked.

"no…you really don't," Louise grinned and then offered him some skittles, "so what was it you _really _wanted? I know it's not Skittles."

"how do you now it's not Skittles?" Bill asked sceptically and tossed an orange Skittle into his mouth.

"because, I have a whole stash of Skittles, which I showed you earlier!" Louise said, stood up, then went to the middle of the TARDIS, she knelt down in front of one of the door-things, which was where the emergency switches were MEANT to be. She opened the door and packets upon packets of Skittles fell out. Louise smiled to herself as she felt Bill beside her at an instant.

"you didn't tell me about this!" Bill gaped and lifted a packet of Skittles, "oh mein gott, so full of chemicals!"

"Exactly! So you _obviously _aren't here for skittles!" she grinned and shoved them all back in the cupboard-thing, but she kept out one of the big packets. She sat back down on her bench again. The packet of Skittles refused to open, it made her frustrated and she threw them against a wall.

"nein! Don't punish the Skittles!" Bill laughed and he went to retrieve the lonely, damaged packet, "they didn't do anything to you!"

"yes they did! They won't open!" she half-complained, half-laughed. Bill looked at her oddly then sat back down. He opened the packet then handed them to her.

"it has a 'tear here' label for a _reason _you know," he laughed.

"oh…" Louise said sheepishly then shoved a handful of skittles into her mouth, "so…. What DO you want to talk about?"

"ehm…well I was just wondering…you know you're…friends….?" he scratched the back of his head.

"yeah what bout them?" Louise sighed, she was either going to hear 'they're really weird' or 'why do you hang about with them'. She'd heard it all before.

"they're……random…." he said, he wasn't finished though, "and you know the way they practically….torture ehm…what do you call them again…Patrick and ehm…Josh?"

"yeah?" Louise had to smother a giggle with the back of her hand at the thought of Rowan, Patrick and a cricket bat.

"you're not like that are you?" he asked, very quickly, and once he said that he wanted to take it back.

"well….I could be…..if I wanted to…" she smiled evilly. Then Rowan burst in through the door, having a complete laughing fit.

"d-dude!" she tried to say, but she couldn't stop laughing, "you've g-got to s-see this!" Louise rushed over to the door and looked out. She saw Victoria chasing Josh round the car park, for no apparent reason, then Josh jumped into Zac's arms.

"HELP ME MOMMY!" Josh said, then looked at Zac's _very _sceptic face. Josh's face went the colour of Hayley's hair….. Louise and Rowan fell over laughing.

"d-dude! What are you doing?!" Rowan asked and pulled herself back up off the ground.

"I have no clue…. I guess I just needed a good laugh…"Victoria replied. Louise then recovered from the laughter and looked around for the nearest thing she could hold onto to help herself off the ground. She grabbed onto someone's jacket and pulled herself up. She then looked up to see that it was Bill, her face flushed red and she averted her eyes.

"There's no more comedy here….." Rowan sighed then sat down. Literally sat down in the spot the was standing in, and pulled out her laptop, once again.

Now, you're probably wondering, where was The Doctor in all of this. Well, the lazy Englishman-- I mean Alien, was sitting on a deck chair, wearing sun glasses, laughing at everyone. Even though it was February, I think. hey, I don't pay attention to the months… don't blame me! Hey, it could be August for all I care. Anyway, The Doctor was just sitting there watching everyone.

"are you writing more fanfictions?" Joe asked Rowan, peering over her shoulder.

"indeed," Rowan replied, and resumed typing.

"what fanfictions do you write?" he asked, then sat down beside her.

"none of your bees wax! Ah…how I've missed saying that, no one says that anymore you know. They're all to busy typing on their bloody computers…."

"you mean like you're doing now?" Joe asked sceptically.

"shush girl!" was all Rowan said, it kind of freaked Joe out, considering he was a guy…..He looked at Rowan again, and she flashed him a grin. If that even made sense….. "let me finish writing! The elves will be here soon!" she exclaimed then looked shifty. This caused Joe to take a few steps back, and his eye started to twitch.

"Rowan! Look what you've gone and done! I think you broke him!" Victoria called over to her, then pointed at Joe, who had the same look on his face as Patrick had.

"whoops. Sorry Joe!" Rowan half-apologized, half-laughed, then shot a look at Pete.

"oh dear god! Leave me alone! Don't kill me!" he hid behind Hayley, which didn't help that much, even though Pete was small, Hayley was smaller. She was only 5 foot 1. Heck! She's smaller than me! _me!_ I'm 5 foot 2.….I think….

"no! of course I won't _kill _you! Probably just scar you……and it's oh dear Tré! Silly Pete" Rowan replied, which worried Pete even more.

"Rowan…. You've already traumatized half of Fall Out Boy! No more!" Louise laughed.

"fine…." she said grumpily, then smiled evilly at Georg.


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY! These will be VERY short authors notes. Maybe. SO…. I tae NO credit for any comedy in this chapter….. Well… some of it I take credit for :D but most of it I got from a thing I read on deviantART by ~ProvesYouWrong. It was absolutely hilarious and I died laughing for a full 30 minutes after reading it…. This chapter is going to be VERY long. I hope you aren't busy….. Otherwise you may miss your business meeting, or school. Oh yes, school, KEEP READING! So anyway. Leaving now! Hope you enjoy this chapter! XD **

**PS. I hope no TH fans take offence to this chapter, I, myself, am a TH fan. And a huge fan at that. So if you get offended, I'm sorry… but you probably won't… **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The Doctor eventually got bored of the randomness, that really wouldn't be there if the two…no _three _insane fan girls were there. Ah, could you blame them? Anyway… The Doctor got bored, and got up off his deck chair (I.e. He got up off his lazy ass) and looked around at everyone, "right, I guess we better be off, don't want the Daleks catching you…again." he shot a look at Pete as he said this, "now, you two girls are staying here." he then glared at Rowan and Vitoria.

"awwk! Please! Doctor can they come with us?! Please! Please! please!" Louise pretended to cry.

"no! they're too crazy! I already have _you _on the ship…" he replied sourly.

"please. Please. Please. Please," Louise began poking his shoulder, it annoyed him, and he finally caved in.

"FINE! They can come!" he exclaimed, and Rowan and Victoria grinned crazily, it caused Patrick and Joe to practically pass out, "BUT." the smiles were wiped off their faces at the 'BUT'. "they better not traumatize anymore people!"

"awwk! David, man you used to be cool," Louise frowned.

"I'm not David! I was cool until you started calling me THAT." The Doctor sighed and opened the TARDIS door, he pointed towards it and everyone started pushing and shoving, trying to get in first, of course, it was Andy who got in first, "in you go." he said to Louise, she looked around and noticed the lonely cricket bat in the middle of the car park.

"god damnit! She's left it behind, you go on in, I'll retrieve Rowan's cricket bat." Louise began walking over to the other side of the car park. The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, closing the door slightly. Louise didn't seem to be able to lift the cricket bat off the ground. It was stuck. "ehm…. What the hell?" She knelt down and tried lifting it with both hands. It was like it'd been glued to the ground with extra extra extra strong glue. Suddenly a beam came down from the sky -yeah, like THAT'S new-. Louise became trapped. "ooooh shit." she bit her lip, then the next thing she new, she was lying on the ground. And then, darkness.

Bill was concerned, which was weird, for him, why Louise wasn't in the already-crowded TARDIS yet. He peeked out the door just in time to see her vanish into thin air. "oh my---- f*ck!" he exclaimed.

"HEY! No swearing!" The Doctor complained.

"yeah but-- oh my god-- she-- huh-- beam-- aliens-- cricket bat." he seemed very confused, and worried.

"Rowan! I thought you weren't planning on breaking him until later?" Victoria shouted over to Rowan who was dangling from one of the metal bar-things. The Doctor looked outside.

"where's Louise?!" he exclaimed.

Bill looked around, "th-th-the light beam! A-and--"

"ooooh dear." The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and went to the control panel-thing in the middle of the TARDIS. "she's been abducted by Daleks. And we, my dear escapees, are going to get her back. Trouble is. We don't know where-- or when the Daleks _are_."

Everyone in the room exchanged looks. "oh don't look like that. Go get some shut eye. You may be here for a while."

Pete looked around, and being the diva he is (no offence to any Wentz fans, but you gotta admit, it _is_ true) complained, "there's no _way on earth _I am sleeping in such a crowded space!"

The Doctor laughed, then sighed, then laughed again, "there are another three floors above this one. A floor for each of you! Well, for each of the bands I mean."

Victoria added something onto that, "and Pete? Aren't you used to sleeping in cramped spaces because of Ash--" Pete glared at her, "I mean… it's got to be pretty cramped on those tour busses, right?"

The Doctor began to get sick of Victoria and Rowans' comments on everything and yelled, "GO CLAIM YOUR FLOOR! NOW!" all fifteen of them clambered up the stairs. "no. not you two." he said, obviously to Victoria and Rowan. "you sit there," he pointed to the maths-block-bench, "how the _hell_ did that get here?!" he exclaimed, scratching the back of his head with confusion.

"oh you _don't_ want to know." Victoria flashed him a smile and flopped down on the bench. Rowan sat down beside her, well, she didn't _sit _down as such, she fell backwards onto the bench because she lost her balance whilst trying to tie her shoelace, which had gotten untied by the mutant-TARDIS-spiders. Oh yes, did you not know? They were normal spiders, that had gotten onto the TARDIS last time it was on earth, and the chemicals in the air mutated them, making them mutant-TARDIS-spiders. Anyway, Victoria waited until The Doctor wasn't paying any attention to them anymore, then checked to make sure no one else was around then said to Rowan, "we are SO going to take advantage of Louise's-not-being-here aren't we?"

"fuck yeah!" was all Rowan said back, then an evil grin (you have probably noticed, Rowan grins evilly a lot…) spread across her face.

They both sat there for an hour, planning and whatnot -that sounded weird….whatnot. Haha!-

The Doctor had parked the TARDIS on some random planet that I don't know the name of…. Sure he said it a million times… but hell, I'm too lazy to pay attention _all _the time! Anyway, he'd parked it there so he could get some sleep. Yes, Timelords _do _sleep! I always wondered why you never saw them sleeping…or even their companion. Who is human, and _needs_ to sleep. Maybe because if you watched them sleep, it would be slightly perverted….. Just slightly….. And I'm getting off topic again.

When Victoria and Rowan were sure that _everyone _was asleep, they dug through Rowan's bag, which had the laptop in it, but it _also_ had about a dozen Sharpies… of different colours *gives thumbs up*

They began slowly climbing the stairs, all the stairs, because they were trying to get to Tokio Hotel…. (and because Bill was taller than them _all_ he was able to get to the top floor first). When they got to the top floor, Victoria looked around cautiously, and asked, "hey, you're _sure_ you've got everything? I doubt they'd all fit in that bag though…."

"of course I'm sure!" Rowan replied, "My bag's got more room in it than Mary Poppin's bag! And my bag is _much _more epic than hers! It's filled with _much _better stuff! Not umbrellas! I mean look! It also says Fall Out Boy on it!"

"yes…and so does your hat." Victoria pointed to the hat Rowan was wearing. Rowan just nodded, crazily, and pulled out a hand-full of Sharpies and two torches.

"here dude," she handed Victoria an orange one, a red one and a black one. And a torch. She kept the green one, the purple one and the other black one and the other torch, "okay, lets get to work." Victoria walked over to Gustav, flicked the switch on the torch, pulled the lid off the red Sharpie and began writing on his forehead. She was very careful not to shine the light in his eyes, he was a light sleeper, well, so Louise had said, sort of, I mean what not-light sleeper gets up earlier than everyone else? Definitely not me anyway…. She was scared the light might wake him up.

"Vic-tor-i-a" she said, while writing her name. She did the same to Tom and Georg. They agreed that she'd do it to Gustav and Tom, and Rowan would do it to Georg and Bill, but Rowan was taking so long writing on Bill's forehead, Victoria thought she might as well write on Georg too, (I was going to type 'she might as well do Georg too' but I was afraid _many _people would pervert that…).

"you done?" Victoria whispered to Rowan, then shined the light towards her.

"yeah almost…." Rowan replied, then replaced the lid back on the marker. "done! Let's go!" she grinned, then snuck back down stairs again, Victoria followed.

"so what now?" Victoria asked, then looked around the TARDIS. They weren't supposed to leave the bottom floor, for reasons unknown.

"now, we sleep." Rowan said, then knelt down on the ground, opened up the metal thing (that was the TARDIS floor) and pulled out two duvets.

"how'd you know they were there?!" Victoria gaped.

"I….don't know…" Rowan thought for a moment, "we'll definitely be awake to see their faces though…"

"how do you know?"

"trust me… if we're not awake, then we'll get woken up by girlish screams"

"fair enough."

They fell asleep, Victoria on the bench, Rowan on some random pipes that she'd made a bed out of….don't ask. Please, because not even I, the author, know how she did that….. Why don't you ask her? Oh right! Because you are reading this….. You'll find out later…. Maybe…

Just like Rowan predicted, they were awake to see their masterpiece, they got woken up, along with everyone else, by girlish screams. They heard shouting, "GEORG! STOP SCREAMING! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Victoria and Rowan died of laughter.

"YOU'RE FACE!"

"THAT IS SUCH AN OLD JOKE!"

"NO REALLY! LOOK!" a few seconds later, there was another girlish scream, then the sound of four guys running down the stairs.

"HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THIS?!" Bill cried, glaring at the two girls who were both on the floor crying with laughter.

"my face! My poor, beautiful face!" Tom grieved, was grieved even the right word?

"R-Rowan!" Victoria laughed, "I said not your full name!" pointing to Bill, whose face was completely COVERED in multi-coloured writing.

"y-y-yes but-- my full name is awesome!" Rowan laughed too, they could just about make out what she was saying, "plus it would've taken up more of his face, meaning he - and Louise- would be _very very very _pissed off."

"what does that even say on his face?" Victoria asked. Which was a bad idea…

"it _says_ Flonti Knicker Katie Peter Rowan Evil McWeirdo Francise Wonder Man Feet Duck Ducky Weasley Finicky Markson Mark Mark Stem Rowan Evoe Flame Shakra Madden McMurtry Valenti K Snape Vaughn Stump Cake!" Rowan grinned in triumph, as she was actually able to say her full name.

"nice one." Victoria replied, "I wrote much simpler names! Victoria, Vicki and…."

"Farro!"

"exactly!"

"no! _Farro! _Turn around!" Rowan looked shocked, Victoria turned around to see Tom looming over her, looking as if he was about to kill her. Which he was.

"aww. I'm sorry Thing one," Victoria lied.

"what?"

"it was only a bit of fun!" Rowan finished.

"what was that about thing one? Huh?" Tom looked confused.

"I'm _sure _it was only a bit of fun…" Bill said sarcastically.

"oh don't be like that Thing Two!" Rowan sighed

"we won't do it again!" Victoria lied, again.

"we _promise,_" they said simultaneously.

"whatever." Bill was practically in tears, and he rushed off to find a bathroom to wash the Sharpie off, as did the rest of them.

Rowan began to die of laughter after they'd left. "that's not even the beginning!" she grinned.

LATER THAT DAY.

Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy refused to leave their room. I don't know why….. But I have a pretty good guess…. Hayley, Josh and Zac were in their room too. Randomly. And Taylor and Jeremy were bugging the Doctor with questions…about life. Rowan and Victoria took this opportunity to go on with another one of their 'master plans'. Tokio Hotel were up in their room, still trying to get the Sharpie off their faces. It wasn't working. "I miss my cricket bat…" Rowan sighed while they were sneaking up the stairs.

"I know you do," Victoria replied, "but shush! You'll blow our cover!"

"you got the book?"

"yes, you got the substitute cricket bat?"

Rowan nodded and showed her a hockey stick. No one likes hockey sticks, but because the Daleks had abducted Louise _and _her cricket bat, it was their only option.

When they got up to Tokio Hotel's room, Victoria sat herself on one of the beds, and Rowan stood beside the bathroom door, yes, there was a bathroom on each floor, except the main floor…. You can't say there's not! You've never seen the other floors on the TARDIS! Now have you? Exactly! Plus, it's my story. The TARDIS could be yellow if I wanted it to be.

Victoria opened the book in her hands and began reciting the story, from the first page (obviously), very loudly. "I am Sam, Sam I am! That Sam-I-am That Sam-I-am! I do not like, that Sam-I-am! Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam-I-am."

Next thing you know, the bathroom door opened and Bill stepped out, his face was now covered in smudges, "why are you reading Dr. Seuss?" he asked sceptically.

Victoria stared at him with huge, crazy eyes. "IT'S GREEN!" she exclaimed. Then Rowan knocked him down with the hockey stick, and cheered as he hit the floor. She then sat on his back, not letting him up.

"get off me!" Bill exclaimed, but Rowan refused.

Victoria then skipped a few pages, and began reading again, "Not in a box. Not with a fox. Not in a house. Not with a mouse. I would not eat them here or there. I would not eat them anywhere. I would not eat green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am. Would you? Could you? in a car? Eat them! Eat them! Here they are!"

Bill tried to turn round, and push Rowan off him. But it was impossible, he then simply shouted, "TOM!" Tom then walked through the door, took one look at Bill, and laughed, loudly, and crazily.

"NOT FUNNY! GET HER OFF ME!" Bill complained.

"ah! Why hello Thing One! So kind of you to join us!" Rowan smiled.

"I'm still not too clear on the whole Thing one-Thing Two thing…" Tom stared at Victoria.

"well, you see, if you have ever read Cat in the Hat-- or seen the very successful movie, starring Mike Myers, then you would know that Thing One and Thing Two are those two creepy things the Cat in the Hat brought with him…." Rowan explained.

"yes I _know _that! But why are you calling us that?" Tom asked.

"because you two are twins!" Victoria smiled, "According to Louise anyway…. And Thing One and Thing Two might as well be---"

"OH! NEVER MIND THAT!" Bill exclaimed, "Tom! GET THIS GOD DAMN KID OFF ME!"

"hey! I'm not a kid! I'm just _slightly _younger than you! Shut up!" Rowan complained then stood up and walked towards the stairs. She nodded, "Thing One. Thing Two." and skipped down the stairs. Victoria followed.

When they got downstairs, they realised Georg and Gustav were there, they must've snuck past hem when they were annoying Bill and Tom. They wasted no time. Gustav was sitting on their bench. "OI! THAT'S _OUR _BENCH! WE STOLE IT FAIR AND SQUARE! No wait…. Forget I ever said that" Rowan shouted at him. Gustav just looked at her weirdly as she jumped over the back of the bench and sat beside him. He was listening to his ipod. What was he listening to, you ask? WELL…. I for one have no clue. I didn't bother to check. So anyway, Rowan sat there and stared at him, and stared at him, and stared at him, until he finally pulled his earphones out and turned to her, "stop staring at me. It makes me uncomfortable." but she kept staring at him, "what do you _want_?!" he asked.

"dude, this question has been bugging me ALL day……." Rowan said after a while, and Gustav just looked at her, "are you pregnant?"

Gustav looked horrified, "nein! Of course I'm not! I'm a _guy_!" he exclaimed.

"whoa dude, calm down!" Rowan said, "I was just wondering!"

Gustav's face turned red with anger, and he stormed up the stairs. "whoa…what's his problem?" Rowan asked, but she didn't get an answer…because Victoria was busy annoying Georg.

"I WANT A PIGGY BACK!" she exclaimed

"NEIN!" Georg shouted

"OUI!" she jumped onto his back.

"GET OFF ME!" Georg pushed her off.

"ugh! Talk about rude!" she sulked, then tried getting a piggy back again. "giddy up horsey!" she grinned. Georg pushed her off his back. Again. And went to storm up the stairs, like Gustav. But Rowan stopped him.

"hey Georg?" she asked, and he froze, not wanting to speak, but considering what to do at the same time, "you like Fall Out Boy right?"

"y-yeah…." he replied and turned round to face her.

"high five dude!" Rowan exclaimed then held her hand up for a high five. Georg, cautiously, high-fived her, then turned round and ran up the stairs.

"okay…" Victoria said as soon as she was sure Georg was out of earshot, "just annoy Tom, and we're good to go?"

"oh yes…" Rowan smiled evilly, "and I know exactly what we're going to do…." she dug through her 'bag-that's-awesome-than Mary-Poppin's-bag' and pulled out some super-super glue.

AGAIN, MUCH LATER ON THAT DAY. 

Victoria and Rowan were staring up at the ceiling of the main floor, laughing their heads off. Tom came pounding down the stairs and looked at them, "what's so funny?" he asked and Rowan pointed to the ceiling. Stuck to it, was Tom's favourite guitar (don't ask how he got it back… because I'm not that sure…). "AGH NEIN!" he cried, "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE YOU TWO ANYMORE!"

"THE ELVES MADE US DO IT!" Victoria yelled in defence. Tom ran back up stairs. Bill hadn't come down all day, I guess he was afraid to… Well, you couldn't blame him…

Rowan turned round to see Patrick sitting on the bench, "OH! Oh my Tre!" she gaped.

"I got forced to come down…" he grumbled.

"well…. Now that you're here…." Rowan sat beside him.

"no, I was forced to come down here by Andy…. because I lost a Rock, Paper, Scissors game, and now I have to be the one to tell you that those German dudes, that I m yet to actually learn the names of, are planning to get back at you…." Patrick was getting very anxious.

"oh…. Oh dear…" Victoria said and pushed two fingers (her index finger, and the one beside that one that I don't now the name of… and why should fingers even have names?! It's always confused me…. Getting off topic. again) to her temple.

"what? You worried?" Patrick asked, almost surprised.

"what? No. no." Victoria replied, "I just remembered, we are yet to prank Bill one more time…"

"AWK! GOD DAMNIT! I mean… TRE DAMNIT!" Rowan complained, "AND I'VE FORGOTTEN WHAT IT WAS GOING TO BE!"

"SO HAVE I! BUT I HAVE AN IDEA ANYWAY!" Victoria replied.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

WITH TOKIO HOTEL

They were all standing in a huddle, planning.

"okay, we've got to do something! They glued my guitar to the f*cking ceiling!" Tom complained.

"and they wrote on our faces!" Georg added. Bill shuddered at the thought of Rowan's full name on his face. (and if you've forgotten what that name was, it's: Flonti Knicker Katie Peter Rowan Evil McWeirdo Francise Wonder Man Feet Duck Ducky Weasley Finicky Markson Mark Mark Stem Rowan Evoe Flame Shakra Madden McMurtry Valenti K Snape Vaughn Stump Cake)

"that may be true but they're not _that _bad." Bill pointed out.

"NOT THAT BAD?! Bill! They've been the worst to you!" Gustav practically laughed. Well, he didn't LAUGH…. But anyway….

Bill sighed, "I just think we should gi--"

"hey Bill?" hey heard someone ask and they turned round to see who it was. It was Rowan and Victoria. Obviously.

"ja…?" he asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear what it was or not.

"just wanted to point something out to you…." Victoria was nearly in stitches thinking about what was about to be said.

"yeah…. I ju-- _We _just wanted to point out the fact that…. I think Michael Jackson looks more like your twin than Tom does…." Rowan looked oddly serious. (NOT Sirius, for all you obsessed Harry Potter people *cough*Rowan*cough* HARRY POTTER PWNS TWILIGHTS ASS. No offence…)

But before Bill -- or Tom could respond to that, the two girls rushed down the stairs again, not being able to breathe as they were laughing so much.

"okay, we're _definitely _getting back at them now." Bill said when they'd left.

"HELL YEAH!" the rest of them jeered.

* * *

**Okay, more authors notes. You thought you'd read them all at the START of this chapter.**

**Well No, that's not TECHNICALLY true. I'm just going to give credit to the stuff I need to give credit to.**

**Which is all the pranks Victoria and Rowan pulled on Tokio Hotel (I didn't like writing this chapter! ): POOR TOKIO HOTEL! D: ) anyway, all credit goes to: ~ProvesYoWrong on DeviantART.**

**I suggest you go check out her stuff. It's hilarious…. There may be more pranks to be pulled on TH… and other bands, but like I said, all the credit goes to ~ProvesYouWrong. Unless I say otherwise.**

**Hope you liked it :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**MATT SMITH IS A FUCKING LEGEND**

**That is all (:**

**Chapter 10**

"ow….my head…" Louise groaned as she sat up in an unfamiliar room. She took in her surroundings then let out a fan girlish scream as she saw something quite familiar, something Rowan doesn't shut up about. "STUMP-O-MATIC!" she exclaimed and picked up Patrick's guitar. She smiled to herself and started playing the rhythm guitar for 'Dance, Dance'. "If only Rowan was here," she laughed and started playing more songs. She stood up and started dancing about to the tunes she was playing, singing every word (badly, may I add). She then tripped over what appeared to be Rowan's cricket bat and fell flat on her face, but just burst out laughing. She'd fallen while holding Patrick's guitar and it was now digging into her rib cage. "ow," she complained, then heard laughing from across the room "who the fuck?!" she looked to where the laughing was coming from and saw a girl with above-shoulder-length blondish-brownish coloured, or as it HAS been previously described as "Urie Coloured" hair and she looked slightly like Ryan Ross (please don't kill me) "WHOA! CEE!" Louise exclaimed happily and sat up, "why are you here?! I mean-- how long have you been sitting there?!"

"quite a long time, actually. Are you okay?" Celia, also known as Cee, laughed.

"yes, but uh--"

"IT'S LEONARDO!" Cee gasped and gestured towards Rowan's cricket bat.

"tis." Louise laughed, "ow….my head hurts. Does yours not?"

"yes-it-does-but-not-as-much-coz-I'm-really-really-really-hyper!!!!!" she said so quickly that Louise JUST about caught what she said.

"_EXTERMINATE" _they heard from the next room.

"DAMNIT! There goes William!" Cee frowned

Louise thought about this for a second "William? as in--"

"NO! NOT BILVY!!!!! but he had an awesome name. I'mma miss him"

"should you not've been exterminated by now?" Louise asked and sat down beside Cee.

"yes, but I've been threatening them with Jammie Dodgers" she smiled and pulled out a packet of Jammie Dodgers.

"Jammie Dodgers?? what the fuck?" Louise laughed and eyed the biscuits skeptically.

"DUDE! Did you not see the latest episode of Doctor Who on Saturday?!" she yelled and offered her a biscuit. She started humming the tune to 'The City is at War - Cobra Starship'

"The one with the Weeping Angels? There were no Jammie Dodgers in th--"

"no not that one!" Cee stopped humming and laughed, "the Dalek one!"

"THERE WAS A DALEK ONE?!" Louise gasped

"YES!"

"I missed it"

"you suck"

"thank you, I'm feelin' the love" Louise smiled and bit into one of the Jammie Dodgers.

"I know you are. So…how's life been?" Cee asked and also ate one.

"eh, it's been good. I have Tokio Hotel, Paramore and Fall Out Boy on the TARDIS. And Rowan and Victoria have tagged along"

"cool! But uhh…."

"what?"

"Rowan and Victoria. Tokio Hotel. You're not there."

"crap"

"uh huh." Cee tried to hide a laugh and Louise rolled her eyes, "so, how we gonna get out?"

Louise looked up to the ceiling where an air vent was (even though they WERE in space, but I'm out of ideas, so SHUT UP WITH THE SKEPTICAL QUESTIONS!) "I think I have an idea…" she smiled evilly.

back on the TARDIS

The Doctor was sitting on the stolen-maths-block-bench, facepalming, could you blame him? Wouldn't you be questioning your life too if your home/spaceship was packed with four Germans, one who has lion hair, another who looks like Medusa, or Celia from Monsters Inc., a four very short people, one of them who wears a hat and another person who thinks he's ruler of all gods, and another five who's lead singer has spontaneous hair…and who's smaller than everyone else, EVEN LOUISE AND ROWAN. Plus the fact he has to put up with three obsessive fan girls, one of whom are missing, and she's the one he doesn't mind. Life's tough for him. Lets laugh at him.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!LOL ROFL LMAO HAHAHA MATTSMITHISAWESOMERTHANYOU HAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Okay, laughing time's over. Back to the not-so-serious-seriousness.

"INCOMING!" Rowan screamed and ducked behind two tables that her and Victoria had set up as a fort, just as a pie hit the back of her head and exploded.

"EAT THAT SHORTIE!" Tom laughed in triumph and Victoria chucked another pie at his head, it got in his hair. "NOOO!!!! MY HAIR!!!! GAH!"

"at least it wasn't an apple pie." Bill laughed and dodged another pie.

"why?" Rowan asked skeptically.

"I'm allergic." he shrugged and chucked a pie at her, which she dodged successfully.

"oh." Victoria said and dropped the pie in her hands, it sort-of-exploded and the apple went everywhere. Bill widened his eyes.

"You could've killed m--" Rowan hit him with a pie. It got in his hair. "This is war" his eyes narrowed and picked up two pies.

Back on the Dalek spaceship

"since when were these things so small!?" Louise complained as she struggled through the air vent.

"so much for your excellent idea, smart ass" Cee said bitterly.

Louise stopped and sighed, "please don't be like that" she said, and then heard something, it sounded like airplanes landing. She crawled forward, and took a left, towards where the noise was coming. She saw a grid. And outside the grid was a landing zone. Where many spaceships were landing.

"This has a big Star Wars vibe to it, wouldn't you say?" Cee said from behind Louise.

"yes, now where's my phone…." she said, digging around in her pocket until she found it.

"odds are, it's out of battery or out of credit." Cee said before Louise even looked at it. She grumbled angrily and shoved it back in her pocket. "HA! TOLD YOU!" Cee laughed. "but, now what do we do?"

"Uhh….wait?" Louise suggested.

"BUT IF THE DALEKS FIND US THEY'LL KILL US!" Cee exclaimed. They heard a noise. And they both strained their necks to see behind them. They saw a grid at the other side of the air vent fall off.

"oh shit." they both said simultaneously. Louise rolled over so her foot was in front of her and her Converse collided with the grid. It fell off and crashed to the ground. She looked out. It was at least a 40 foot drop.

"THAT. Is a LONG way down" she gaped and threw her legs over the edge. "now…what to do…" she went into deep thought.

"uhh….Louise…..hurry up?" Cee sounded slightly panicky. Well, you would be too if there was some sort of miniature Dalek (don't laugh. I know you did though) making it's way towards you and your only escape was currently blocked.

"OH!" Louise exclaimed and jumped out of the air vent. She went plummeting to the ground. But stopped however a few feet from where the air vent was. "ha! It's an illusion! I knew it!"

"YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Cee yelled at her and jumped out.

"now we just need to find a way to get the Doctor h-- OW!"

"what?" Cee raised an eyebrow

"I bit my tongue" she sulked, "plus I can sense that someone's hurt Bill"

"weirdo"

Back on the TARDIS, the whole top floor was covered in pie. Bill was holding a hand to his face and complaining about how there was an ipod in one of the pies that'd been thrown at him.

"THAT, is how you boycott Apple in _style_" Rowan laughed and tried to get the pie crust out of her hair.

"has anyone else noticed that pie seems to be getting in everyone's hair?" Tom pointed out.

"well, this IS a pie _war_" Georg replied.

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED HERE?!" they heard the Doctor exclaim.

"well….Rowan and Victoria--"

"that explains it" the Doctor said and went to make his way towards the two girls who were now sitting on the floor singing 'Brick By Boring Brick - Paramore' and on the floor below them, Hayley was grinning. BUT, the Doctor slipped on pie and fell flat on his face.

"ow." was all anyone said and they ALL tried to hide a laugh.

"downstairs. NOW!" The Doctor yelled

"you SERIOUSLY need to loosen up. Matt Smith would've been cool with it" Rowan stuck out her tongue.

"who?"

"oh! DO YOU NOT WATCH DOCTOR WHO?!" she gasped

"what?"

"OH. MY. GOD. Dude, you honestly need a TV." Victoria looked shocked.

"Oh my _Tré_." Rowan corrected her.

" I know I do. Don't remind me. Do you know how many episodes of Futurama I've missed?"

"many?"

"yes."

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES!!!!**

**I meant to upload this like….. Four days ago….but I lost the file…..so I found it again….but I had to make some editing.**

**And Celia, I know you've got new hair since then, but I couldn't be bothered editing that bit.**

**I don't know how random this chapter is…but…eh…**

**I apologize for the wait. I am writing other chapters for my other fanfics too! I SWEAR I AM!**


	11. Chapter 11

**April? I haven't updated since April? O.O I am very very very sorry.**

**But hey, you got that Percy Jackson fanfic to read in the meantime…. XD**

**Chapter 11**

_SPLASH! _Victoria screamed as someone pushed her into the pool. Rowan stood a the other end, not bothering to hide a laugh, she was too busy throwing numerous copies of '_Twilight_' into the pool. This, the Doctor was not happy about, even if he didn't like Twilight, and he didn't know why he owned over 7 copies of it, he still wasn't happy. In fact, you could say that he began to detest the two girls.

Bill was standing over Victoria, laughing at her. "Oh don't look so smug, Kaulitz!" She yelled up at him and grabbed his trouser leg, dragging him into the pool.

"NEIN!" He exclaimed, "MY HAIR!"

At this point, Rowan couldn't contain her laughter, and almost fell into the pool herself. "You're more of a girl than your girlfriend!" She called over to a now-soaking-wet Bill.

"Girlfriend?" He asked himself, puzzled. The Doctor stormed into the room, took one look at Victoria, who's hair was slowly expanding into an afro, and turned to walk out again.

"HEY! GUYS! THE POOL IS IN THE LIBRARY!" a new voice called. Much to the Doctor's amazement, a red-headed girl wearing a H.I.M. shirt and a jacket covered in exclamation marks walked in. The Doctor didn't even stay to learn her name, he darted out of the room as he recognized her simply as another fangirl he didn't want to be around.

"What's his problem?" the girl, known as Rebecca, asked.

"No clue," Rowan replied, "so did you bring them?"

"Oh hell yeah I did," she smirked.

* * *

"_HAAALT!_" called a very metallic-sounding voice. A Dalek, obviously. Louise and Cee stopped dead in their tracks. They were surrounded, by the looks of it. Cee searched every part of her brain for a plan. They were going to die, otherwise.

"IN THE NAME OF LUKE CASTELLAN!" she yelled, "I DEMAND YOU TO TAKE US TO YOUR LEADER!"

Louise facepalmed. Of course _Cee _would find a way to wrap Percy Jackson into the situation. She just prayed that it worked.

Amazingly, it did.

The Daleks parted, and allowed room for the girls to walk forward. Two Daleks stayed with them. The awesomeness of Dalek 1 and Dalek 2. They led them inside the spaceship again, down a corridor, and some stairs, round a bajillion corners, then finally to a door. "Christ, I feel like we're back at school" Louise complained.

"_Wait. Heeeeeree_" Dalek 1 ordered.

"Whatever you say," Cee nodded and waited for the Daleks to leave. It was amazing how they weren't dead yet. "D'ya think Luke is in here?" She pressed her ear to the door and immediately received an electric shock. "OW!"

"No," Louise laughed, "I don't think Mr. Castellan is in there, A, because in the last book-"

Cee cut her off, "DON'T WRECK THE ENDING FOR ANYONE!" Louise looked at her, who was she going to ruin the ending for? Certainly not you. Because I'm sure you've read the awesomeness that is Percy Jackson. Right?

"Okay, fine, and B, he is a **character **in a **book.**"

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Cee yelled at her, "Fine, do you think _Jake Abel _is in here?" She leaned against the wall beside the door.

"No, but William Beckett is," a new voice said. The girls stood there, staring at him. Surely enough, it WAS William Beckett.

They blinked.

He was still there.

They blinked again.

Still there.

Grins broke across the girls' faces. "BILVY!" they exclaimed, and hugged the singer.

"What's going on out here?" someone from behind William yawned, "You forgot your crown, Bilvy," he said, and placed a very cheap, plastic-looking crown on his head.

Cee gasped, "G-G-Gabe" her eyes widened, "Oh my god."

* * *

"You wanna hear an awesome paradox?" Hayley asked.

"No," the Doctor replied.

"oh," she frowned, "PLEEEEEEEASE, it took us ages to come up with it!"

He sighed, "fine." Rowan smirked.

_If you intend to fail, and you do fail,_

_Technically you are succeeding,_

_And in succeeding, you fail at failing._

_But if you're failing at failing, _

_You are succeeding._

The Doctor blinked, and thought about it. He was honestly confused. And his face definitely showed it.

"What's wrong with David?" Rebecca asked, "dear God, you didn't make him read that book of yours, did you?"

"No!" Rowan said, almost too quickly, "although, THAT is a good idea,"

The Doctor snapped. He spun round from the TARDIS controls and glared at the four girls. Even if one of them hadn't really done _much _to annoy him. But hey? What're you gonna do?

He began ranting. Saying how he wished they'd all leave. He didn't want them here, he wished he'd left them with the Daleks. Etc. etc.

"Hey! Man, you gotta loosen up!" Sean Foreman. Yes, Sean Foreman, threw his arm over his shoulder, "you take life waaaaaaay too seriously," he held up a bottle of Vodka, "I know what you need,"

"I don't drink," he shot back at him.

Nathaniel Motte, (yes, as I'm sure you have guessed by now, 3Oh!3 have appeared in the TARDIS) smirked, "not when we're through with you,"

The Doctor took a step back to look at them better. They were both wearing pimp suits (canes and all) covered in exclamation marks, similar to the jacket that Rebecca wore. They both looked drunk, which they probably were. They were also singing something along the lines of "I'm gonna have a house paaaartyyy in my TAARDISSS"

The girls joined in, "I'm gonna have a house party in my TARDIS, I'm gonna pour booze down my mouth!" they sang. The Doctor gulped and prayed his spaceship stayed in one piece.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" The Doctor looked at Nathaniel's shoulder in horror.

"HEY! DON'T TALK ABOUT NAT LIKE THAT!" Sean yelled at him. Causing everyone but the Doctor to fall over with laughter.

"Not HIM, I'm talking about he furry thing on his shoulder!"

"OH, It's a possum" Sean said

"I thought you didn't like swearing?" Patrick said as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey shortie," Nathaniel grinned at him. "OW! I'm kidding!"

"I know, I mean- what is it _wearing_?" The Doctor stared at it.

"an exclamation mark pimp suit, _duh_" Nathaniel said as if 'you idiot you're supposed to be the _motherfucking DOCTOR _you should know these things!'

* * *

Bilvy and Gabe led the girls into the room. Gabe flicked on the light, to reveal what looked like a normal hotel room. Except the bed looked as if- well, it looked like, basically. The whole scene was pointing towards the statement '_**Gabilliam exists**_'

"You spelt 'Netherlands' wrong," Cee pointed to the wall which had 'Neterlands' sprayed onto it in neon-purple.

"Gabe you idiot!" Bilvy hit Gabe across the head.

"WHOA. YOU CAN GET INTERNET CONNECTION IN SPACE?" Louise grinned from where she sat with the Apple Macbook.

"Whatcha dooooin'?" Gabe asked and stood behind her.

"Informing the world of Tumblr that Gabilliam exists, why?" she replied innocently. "HEY! CEE! Check out Victoria's Twitter status!"

'_We've managed to get the Doctor drunk, things can only go up from here!' _

"Nice."

* * *

Rowan and Victoria were smiling evilly from where they sat on the stolen-maths-block-bench. Their plan had worked. They'd got Rebecca here, as well as 3Oh!3. And 3Oh!3 had managed to get the Doctor drunk. Yes, it's possible. _A Timelord is drunk. _

"Don't trust a hoooe! Never trust a hoooe! Won't trust aaa hoooe! WON'T TRUST MEEE!" he, Sean and Nathaniel sang drunkily. Is drunkily a word? I don't think so….oh well!

Tom shook his head, "you guys are shit drunks. It's only fun if you have a GIRL" he put his arm round Hayley and tried to kiss her.

"EW." she slapped him.

* * *

**Okay okay okay okay I AM REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS FOR *counts* ALMOST 4 MONTHS!**

**I hope this is random enough.**

**A lot of these jokes are really old that only my friends would get and I've been meaning to put them in this fanfic for a LOOOONG time but I…Haven't…. found time to write it *looks shifty***

**Anyway, do you like it?**

**It sucks, doesn't it? D: I'm sorry. XP**


End file.
